


That's Not Nothing

by red_b_rackham



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Angst, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Things That Did Not Happen, spoilers up to 1x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kara declares that all is lost, Winn gets up the courage to remind her that he's right here and always will be. Or: something that did not happen to Winn in 1x09, “Blood Bonds” but totally should've.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Just catching up on Supergirl and I couldn’t help myself. Just a quick, little thing because *fangirl cries* _Wiiiinnnn_.

"You can’t stop me.”

Winn blocked the doorway. She could shove him, she could move him without blinking. He counted on the fact that she didn’t want to hurt him and stood his ground. He’d never seen her look so fierce, so broken and angry.

“Get out of my way,” Kara growled. She trembled with anger. For a second he thought she really might lash out and knock him out the door.

“If you,” Winn started, struggling to keep his voice steady. “Go after Maxwell Lord… like this? Then you know what, you’re just proving him right. That you are no different from Astra or Non.”

“What if I’m not so different?” Kara was inches from his face, shaking with fury.

“You have to be,” he told her. “Kara… because i-if you aren’t… then we _lose_.”

“No, you don’t understand, Winn. I feel like I lost… _everything._ ” Kara’s eyes glistened and her voice rose to a shout as she spoke. “I can’t stop Max or get through to Astra. I can’t rescue Hank, or salvage what I had with Cat! Even the _memory_ of my own mother – the _one thing_ that I could always count on… is ruined.”

She stepped away from him. All at once, she deflated – the anger dissipated and she leaned against the wall like it was too hard to continue standing. She was empty and crushed. Winn ached to do something, to say something that could take away this pain. He wanted so badly to fix this for her…

“I have nothing left,” she whispered.

Winn flicked his eyes to James across the room. He looked just as at a loss and upset as Winn felt.

“I have… nothing…” Kara repeated, as tears spilled onto her cheeks.

Winn’s heart broke in his chest and he couldn’t take it another moment. “Oh, Kara,” he breathed. “Don’t you see? You don’t have nothing.”

He moved in front of her and gently cupped her cheek with his hand. She met his eyes and her loneliness was overwhelming.

“God, Kara – you have us – you have _me_ , you’ve always had me, every part of me. I–” The words snagged in his throat but he forced them out. She had to know that not everything was lost to her. She _had_ to have hope. “I love you. You have all of me and that’s not… I hope that’s not nothing.”

He was still terrified she’d never love him back the way he loved her, knew this was probably the worst time and the worst way to make a declaration like this, but she had to know. She _had_ to know she was not completely alone.

Kara blinked in surprise.

Pulse racing, Winn kept talking. “You don’t have nothing. You have _me_ , a-and I _love you._ And I’m not going anywhere.” He offered her a wobbly smile and let his hand drop to his side. “Unless… unless you want me to. Which would suck and I’m not sure I’d get over it but if you told me to, I’d–”

She stopped his rambling with a firm, chaste kiss and Winn stopped breathing for at least a few seconds, possibly an eternity.

Kara pulled back. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Winn watched the hope flicker in her eyes, saw the fire and the fight return to her. As he worked to stay standing on his suddenly-way-too-rubbery knees, his chest filled with relief. Wherever they went from here, at least now she knew she’d _always_ have him, even when there was nothing else.

**-end-**


End file.
